Los Ultimos Dias
by dj trance evolution
Summary: Faltan solo dias para que Lawrence y Horo lleguen a su destino, y pensar que pronto se separaran hace que comiencen a pensar cosas que hasta entonces no tomaban muy en serio. LawrencexHoro


bueno este fic me salio de un momento a otro, fue la inspiracion que me dio el fanfic de **ipwnnano** cuyo titulo es : **Anything For You**.

Este fic lo hice inspirado y talvez tiene cosasparecidas a ese, pero no se acerca a lo que es el otro, este es mucho peor :P, ya que yo como escritor no sirvo mucho, bueno, como ya dije este fic solo salio y ahora lo publico aqui para que no se pieda por ahi :P. otra cosa es que este fic es un oneshoot, pero si quieren que continue solo me dicen y lo hago, pero no creo que pueda tener mas de 4 capitulos. sin mas aqui la historia.

* * *

**Los Ultimos Dias**

Lawrence era uno de los mejores comerciantes que podían haber por las zonas, con su prestigio podía lograr conseguir cosas de alto valor sin la necesidad de mucho dinero. Pero la vida de Lawrence cambio por completo cuando en uno de los pueblos que normalmente visitaba se encontró con una mujer con cola y orejas de loba, que resulto ser nada más que la diosa de la cosecha Horo. Al principio los dos solo se dedicaban a discutir, pero las discusiones no duraban mucho, ya que al poco tiempo terminaban reconciliándose, la verdad es que la vida de Lawrence había cambiado para bien desde conoció a Horo, ahora ya no se aburría durante los viajes de varios días, ni era una persona fría. Ahora mostraba muchos mas sentimientos, además que debía reconocer que gracias a la sabiduría que había ganado Horo con las decenas de años que había vivido pudo lograr negocios que el jamás podría haber hecho, aunque aun habían cosas que Horo no sabia, y para eso estaba el que poseía mucho conocimiento en el comercio.

Después de que terminaron la misión del contrabando de oro, para poder pagar las deudas que había ganado Lawrence por comprar unas armaduras que en vez de ayudarlo terminaron llevándolo casi a la bancarrota. Continuaron su camino hacia el norte, al lugar donde Horo había nacido.

Pasaron varios meses y cuando ya estaban a solo 2 días de llegar al lugar que habían destinado, Lawrence y Horo se tuvieron que detener en un bosque para poder pasar la noche. Lawrence se bajo de su carreta y una vez abajo ayudo a Horo a bajar de esta. –Gracias- decía Horo mientras tomaba la mano que Lawrence le había tendido para ayudarla a bajar.

Una vez abajo caminaron juntos hasta un gran árbol que los podría ayudar a protegerse de la tormenta que se veía venir. Lawrence ya se había fijado que mientras mas al norte se acercaban, mas constantes y largas eran las tormentas.

-ven Horo, quédate aquí, yo iré a buscar un poco de madera antes de que comience la tormenta y se mojen- decía mientras señalaba una especia de cueva en el tronco del gigante árbol.

-bueno, pero intenta apurarte, ya que si demorarás mucho terminare congelándome- decía abrazándose por el frío que ya comenzaba a hacer en el ambiente, por lo que se notaba no seria difícil que nevara, además ya estaban muy cerca del norte, por lo cual que nevara seria lo normal. – Otra cosa- agrego, haciendo que Lawrence parara su caminar. –Tráeme algunas manzanas- decía dándole una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

Lawrence por su parte al escuchar la petición de Horo, solo atino a regresarle la sonrisa para después afirmar un si con su cabeza –"aun no entiendo como es que no se aburre de las manzanas"- se decía Lawrence mientras se dirigía a los alrededores a buscar la madera que necesitaría para poder hacer fuego. –bueno, si es difícil entender a una mujer, creo que es normal no entender a una mujer, diosa y con rasgos de loba- se decía a si mismo en voz alta, mientras tomaba un cesto lleno de jugosas manzanas rojas.

Mientras Lawrence estaba buscando lo necesario para la fogata, Horo se metió dentro del hueco árbol, y puso una gruesa manta que había llevado para poder acostarse y esperarlo, una vez recostada en la manta, comenzó a peinar su cola mientras miraba hacia fuera del árbol, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Lawrence. Ella había pasado mas de 100 años en el pueblo donde Lawrence la encontró, era la diosa de la cosecha por lo que durante todos esos años tuvo que mantenerse siempre entre las cosechas vigilándolas, siempre sola, pero desde que conoció a Lawrence pudo despegarse de se pueblo y poder ser libre, al pasar del tiempo fue acercándose mas a Lawrence hasta desarrollar un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia el. Pero como Lawrence vivía en su mundo y solo se preocupaba por los negocios no lograba darse cuenta de lo que Horo comenzó a sentir hacia el, y como Horo era una loba orgullosa no le daría el gusto de decírselo. Pero debía reconocer que en las ultimas semanas Lawrence se mostraba mucho mas abierto hacia ella, y eso la hacia sentir mejor, habían ocasiones en las que se comportaban como un matrimonio real, pero Horo también sabia que esos sentimientos no podría dejar que aumentaran mas, ella sabia que en algún momento a Lawrence le llegaría la hora de marcharse de este mundo, y como ella era diosa sabia que si continuaba con sus sentimientos solo lograría que cuando el momento de Lawrence llegara solo ella seria la que sufriría, pero aun así no podía evitar lo que sentía.

Horo estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando apareció una gran bola roja en frente de sus ojos, provocando que diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás por el susto que le había dado –veo que ahora le tomaste miedo a tus queridísimas manzanas- decía Lawrence mientras sostenía una manzana con su mano derecha. –quien no se asustaría si vez una bola roja gigante enfrente de tus ojos- decía Horo un poco enojada quitándole la manzana de la mano y pegándole un mordisco –bueno cambiando de tema- decía Horo ya mas calmada mientras pegaba otra mordida a la manzana –encontraste las maderas?- Lawrence al escucharla solo apunto hacia atrás de el señalando un montón de madera –la verdad no se en que habrás estado pasando, pero si no te diste cuenta de eso es por algo- decía Lawrence preocupado –no te habrá dado fiebre?- decía mientras con su ahora libre mano derecha tocaba la frente de Horo, provocándole un notorio sonrojo. Podía ser una diosa, una sabia o lo que fuera, pero no podía evitar los sentimientos que sentía hacia el hombre frente a ella. –Estoy bien, déjalo- decía mientras quitaba la mano de Lawrence con delicadeza de su frente.

Después de este pequeño momento, Lawrence tomo un poco de madera y con un poco de trabajo logro hacerlas prender. Justo al terminar de preparar las cosas que usarían para pasar la noche, comenzaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve. Por suerte de ellos el árbol en el que estaban refugiados los protegía muy bien del frío y de la nieve que comenzaba a caer. Lawrence al ver que todo estaba bien, se acerco a donde estaba Horo y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su espalda en el interior de la corteza del árbol hueco. –Veo que esta será una noche dura- decía Lawrence mirando a Horo que estaba a su lado derecho. –si, pero en los próximos 2 días puede que sea inclusos peor- le advirtió Horo, sabiendo como era en la parte norte del país, luego de esto Horo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Lawrence y cerro sus hermosos ojos rojos.-ya esta comenzando a hacer frío- decía Horo mientras comenzaba quedarse dormida. –Si, si quieres voy a buscar un poco de madera para alimentar el fuego- dijo mientras hizo intentaba levantarse, pero fue parado lo la pequeña mano de Horo. –el fuego esta bien mejor…abrázame- Horo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al decirlo, pero Lawrence sin pensarlo dos veces hizo lo que le había pedido, Horo al sentir los fuertes brazos de Lawrence alrededor de ella, se sintió segura por lo que nuevamente le comenzó a llegar el sueño debido a lo relajada que estaba, después de unos minutos Lawrence aflojo sus abrazo y puso la cabeza de la dormida Horo es su regazo, mientras se acomodaba para poder pasar al siguiente día. –Duerme bien- le decía Lawrence mientras le tocaba con cariño las merillas a Horo. –no se que Hare después de dejarte en el lugar al que perteneces, pero se que nada volverá a ser como lo que siento ahora- decía votando unas pequeñas lagrimas. -Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero se que no podré vivir como lo hacia antes de haberte conocido. –dijo mientras se quitaba las pequeñas lagrimas que le aparecieron con solo imaginarse no poder estar con su Horo, talvez no lo demostraba, pero el también sentía fuertes sentimientos hacia su feliz compañera solo que su orgullo no lo dejaba demostrarlo -Solo espero que seas feliz- decía Lawrence mientras también comenzaba a caer bajo el sueño, pero sin dejar de hacerle cariño con su mano en los pequeños hombros de Horo. Debía aprovechar los últimos días que les quedaban para estar juntos.

Continuara?...


End file.
